


Unequal

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Ash [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The balance of power in their relationship is not in Roman's favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unequal

~ Unequal ~

She calls for him and he comes. She reaches out for him and he is there, eagerly leaning into her touch. She orders and he obeys, no matter what it is that she's tasked him with doing.

He whispers her name when he is lonely and she does not hear it. He wakes in the night and reaches out, seeking comfort, but the sheets are cool beside him; she is long gone from his bed, having already taken what she sought. He asks for nothing from her, gratefully accepting any scrap of affection she sees fit to toss his way.

~oOo~


End file.
